Squall's Journal
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: A little peek into Squall's private journal.


Title: Squall's Journal

Authoress: CieracoSheys

Fandom: FF8

Pairing: Squall x Irvine

Rating: NC-17 (I think)

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon

Disclaimer: All own is my mind and my husband. You cannot have my mind.

Setting: After the game ends.

Summary: A peek into Squall's journal

Archive: Written for Scarlet Seduction's Squall/Irvine contest, posted on my web-site as well as , fanfiction-dot-net, and adultfanfiction-dot-net ( Grrrr no sites show up )

A/N: I left this open for a continuance, but I am not sure that I am going to write it. Lemme know what you think.

Well to begin with, I'm going to say that this diary excerpt is a bit on the erotic side. I mean anything involving Irvine is going to be erotic. You all know as well as I do that he just drips of sexuality. Now up until recently I thought that he was straight as an arrow. And besides whom would want a introverted confused Sorceress Knight anyway? So here it is. I will start with the earliest entry first I guess, give you some background on the events leading up to the 'event'.

Wed. 26Aug

I was watching him again, him and his newest girl toy. What does he see in them anyway? Girls are so flighty and well girly. Anyway, so the girl walks away from him and he comes over to me and sits down by me. I'm thinking that it's crazy, he rarely pays me any mind unless it is for some mission. But anyway he asks me what I am doing over the weekend. I 'hn' at him and shake my head. So what does he do but to ask me to head to Esthar with him; I have no idea why he asks me this, it is crazy. But you want to know what is even crazier? I said that I would, I bet the whole gang is going out. I should have said no, I will make an excuse with work or something tomorrow. It isn't like they will really miss me anyhow.

Thurs. 27Aug

Ok, so I went to make that excuse and well it did not go how I expected. It turns out that it is just a 'boys night out' he wouldn't let me make an out either. He said that plans have been made and he couldn't change them. I am truly curious though because when I asked about Zell coming he said that he couldn't make it. Zell is always up for a trip to Esthar. We are supposed to leave tomorrow I wonder if I have time to ask Zell why he isn't coming.

Friday afternoon 28 Aug

Well it turns out that Zell has a date with Seifer. That one is only half a shock to me, I mean Seifer and I did have that thing a long while back, but yeah. Zell was a surprise though. Anyway back to the task at hand. I feel so nervous. I know not like me but still, I am a teenager most of the time. Just because we saved the world it doesn't mean that we aren't still teens. I wonder what he has planned. Who an I kidding, it isnt like he is that way. Of course Zell was a surprise, but Irvine? No way, straight as an arrow.

Still Friday

The ride to Esthar is quiet. Irvine seems nervous almost. It isn't like him to be this quiet. Oh, my sweet Hyne. He is watching me as I write. I have seen that look, it's the same look I usually give him when I think he isn't looking. Does this mean. No way, it can't be. Well stranger things have happened. Now I am really curious as to what he has planned for us this weekend. We aren't due back until Sunday morning.

He just asked me what I am writing so I have to go for now.

Later on Friday yet

I don't usually write more than once a day, but it helps to kill this nervousness. So here we are, he got us a hotel room, and made a little scene about how he messed up the reservation and there is only one bed. It was adorable. I am not as nervous as I was because that scene proved to me that he has intentions for this weekend. Intentions that I fully expect to make happen. So we mock argued about sleeping arrangements for a while and decided that it wouldn't be all weird and such to sleep in the same bed. Now everyone in our little gang knows that I am bi, but I wouldn't hit on a guy that doesn't share my views, so yeah. So it was pretty late when we got here so I am in bed next to the object of the past 6 months obsession and I am going to behave for tonight at east.

Saturday 29Aug

He won't tell me what he has planned. Here he comes, we are leaving the hotel to do something but I don't know what.

Sunday 30Aug

He took me out to a club. Club Firileigh, he said the name meant fire something. Shiva gave me a little bit of a start to that, but then she has a problem with a lot of things these days. Back to the main event anyway. That damned cowboy can dance. He had me rock hard just watching him. Then to take me out there to teach me how to dance. Little did he know that I could dance as well. Yes the introverted Balamb Commander can dance, and rather enjoys it, when no one can recognize him. So this was a bit new to me, but I wasn't nervous. He was surprised to say the least, and I wasn't the only one having a 'hard' time while dancing. Then it happened, he put his hands on my ass and pulled me close to him. It was like someone casted stop on the world. We were the only ones in the place, or rather it felt that way. He leaned in to kiss me. I knew he was going to and it was surreal. His lips tasted like beer and nicotine, but they were so perfect. It wasn't a crushing brutal kiss, but it wasn't one of those really soft girly kisses either. It was well perfect. Then he pulled back, I wish I knew what he was thinking, maybe sometime down the road if this goes anywhere I will ask. Anyway back to the point. He just looked at me, those beautiful eyes questioning me silently. He didn't speak, nor did I but I am guessing my eyes answered his question because as the trance techno music shifted to a more slow beat he pulled me close again. I rested my head on his chest as we slow danced. I don't know how long that dance lasted but I was on cloud nine, Ultemecia could come back and I wouldn't have known it at that time. We danced the rest of the night away. It was perfect, I know I am saying that too much. Well the walk back to the hotel was quiet, and we held hands.

When we got back to the hotel, animal instinct must have kicked in because we went at it. Our clothing hit the floor almost before we got inside the room. Hands and mouths roamed like mad. It was amazing, I mean this is the one I have been longing for, for like months. The next thing I remember we were naked and climbing into bed. Things seemed to slow down then, my stormy gray eyes met his passionate amethyst ones and sparks just flew. No magic I have ever seen could come close to this. We closed our eyes as he leaned closer to me, and softly, gently our lips met. It felt like pure velvet passion, an ecstasy that surpassed, no surpasses, anything else that I have ever felt. Hands that had rested on my shoulders slowly caressed their way down my arms, ending up laced within my own hands. I was lost in his lips, and the subtle movement of his tongue to my lips. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter, exploring me, while I slid my own into his mouth to do the same. That taste of beer and nicotine I was beginning to crave threatened to drive me insane. I needed more, and now, patience was soon becoming a scarce commodity. He slowly pulled back from the kiss, and to my surprise I heard a slight whimper escape me. He flashed me that killer smile and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down onto the bed. I couldn't hold back the moan as he lay on top of me. Our cocks rubbing together just about sent me over the edge, which I might add, would have been a bit embarrassing. I put my arms above my head and as if he read my mind he reached up with one hand and held them there. I don't know what it is about that position, but it does wonders for me, I swear. I noticed that he had something in his other hand, I didn't know he had grabbed anything, but I sure had a good idea of what it was. Kneeling beside, one hand still on my wrists, his other set the object down between my legs. Said hand then brushed along my face, leaving trails of fire as it danced down my chest and even lower, though he deliberately avoided my deepest need. His hand traced circles on my thighs and pushed them back gently, needless to say I took the cue, I was going mad with desire. I wanted him inside me, and now. I felt him tease his finger around my hole, I bucked my hips to feel more, this caused him to smirk and withdraw it. I once again whimpered, then felt the coldness of the lube as his finger returned. This time he began to slowly push his finger in, shortly after his first finger got settled in, he gently inserted another, scissoring and stretching my hole. I was moaning and writhing at this point, but I allowed him to slip in a third finger to massage at my insides, then I felt it, that wonderful spot that makes you dizzy and just insane. Then it was gone. My eyes flew open, only to see him slide between my legs and watched as he positioned himself at my entrance. A glance, and my nod in return, then he pushed into me. I closed my eyes and tossed my head back, it hurt, but it felt so good. I know it had been a while, so I was ready for the pain, but this pleasure was more than I remembered, or even imagined. He began to slide in and out of me, and I matched his thrusts with my own. I felt the pleasure pooling inside of me, then he reached down and grabbed my cock, that was all it took, between him pistoning my prostate and stroking me, I was seeing stars and screaming out my ultimate pleasure in way to short a time. I heard his screams just shortly after mine died down, my orgasm must have triggered his. We lay there for a while, bathing in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm, at least it was amazing for me. Well we were sticky, sweaty and dirty, so we had to take a shower, but I don't have anymore time to write, so I will continue that later.


End file.
